Silverthorn (House)
by Black-Zola
Summary: AU: Lovino y Feliciano Vargas por accidente matan a su hermana menor Jolee. Después de aquello, Roderich lo manda a Silverthorn, pensando que era el único culpable. Lovino decide matar a su padre por todo el daño que le había echo. (aparición del Tomato Gang, Portugal, Austria, Hungria,Fem!México y San Marino)
1. Chapter 1

_Silverthorn (House)_

_1863:Casa Edelstein_

_La verdad esta de puertas para adentro...¿no crees? Así fue como yo...morí_

* * *

La verdad era que eran tiempos muy difíciles en aquella casa, pero por fuera se veía como una familia llena de dinero y perfección, a la vez de educación y un linaje digno de envidiar.

Entre ellos, la cabeza era el padre, Roderich Edelstein:pianista, odiaba la guerra... toda una persona culta de la que las conversaciones eran autenticas fuentes de sabiduría. Luego estaba la mujer, Elizaveta Héderváry, a la que tendrían que cambiar el apellido. La gente no sabía mucho de la mujer, solo que se relacionaba con la gente mas cercana a la casa y que tenía buen gusto en cuidar a sus tres hijos. Estaban los gemelos Lovino y Feliciano, quienes siempre iban con trajes bien confeccionados y limpios. Sabían que quien había salido como el padre había sido Feliciano, el menor de los dos, pero luego quien tenía mas carácter y solo en la casa hablaba de una forma mas o menos vulgar era Lovino, quien, por orden del padre, quizás acabaría en el ejercito. Y luego estaba la joya de la corona, la favorita de la gente y de los padres, la pequeña Jolee: la niña de cabellos claros y chispeantes ojos marrones que alegraba a cualquier persona al ver su sincera sonrisa y su etiqueta. Siempre con sus bucles bien peinados y un vestido blanco nuclear que haría reflejo de su pureza...

Si era bien cuidada y mimada, era porque la familia sabía que podrían pasar de los momentos difíciles si usaban bien a la niña. Era mas, si usaban a Feliciano,mejor. Bueno...en realidad, aquello solo lo pensaba el padre de puertas para adentro de la casa, por eso pedía extrema precaución.

Pero todo cambio aquel fatídico día de 1863 en la casa Edelstein...

Al joven Lovino se le ocurrió jugar en lo alto de la torre de la casa con la cometa. Sabía que nadie se iba a negar, ya que a nadie le importaba lo que le pasase al joven por que no entraba en los planes del señor. Quizás, incluso si se tiraba por la torre al rio de al lado, hacía un favor. Estaba tranquilo hasta que apareció su hermano. vio la cometa y al verla volar, empezó a reclamar al hermano que quería jugar con ella. Claro estaba que el se iba a negar, ya que era su único momento en el que podía estar solo jugando... y empezaron a discutir quien debía jugar.

De mientras, la madre estaba mimando a la joven Jolee. No quería que fuera a arriba con Feliciano a ver que estaba haciendo Lovino, pero la niña quería estar con sus hermanos y pasar un buen momento. La madre, vencida, decidió dejar al final que fuera a la torre.

Ahí, le restó importancia a la discusión de sus hermanos porque al ver la cometa, empezó a saludarla. No quería entrar en la discusión de sus hermanos, solo quería ver la cometa tocando el cielo. Pero los hermanos empezaron a discutir cada vez mas fuerte, se movían e intentaban apropiarse del mango, hasta que Lovino empujo a su hermano para quitárselo de encima. Este, por accidente, en efecto domino, empujo su hermana. Y ocurrió el desastre.

La niña cayo al rio desde lo alto de la torre.

Su grito de horror resonó en toda la casa. La madre miro por la ventana y se fijo en un cuerpo pequeño flotando en el rio boca a bajo. Llamo a todos los sirvientes y al señor antes de bajar a que era aquello. Pero cuando llegaron los adultos al lugar la niña había muerto. Su ropa blanca mojada parecía una túnica de ángel y sus cabellos se habían alisado, parecían tentáculos . Aun brillaba el oro de su cadena y medalla. Extrañamente, el cadáver estaba sonriendo.

El señor, colérico, empezó a preguntar a todo ser que estaba reunido en el lugar que había pasado. La madre respondió entre lloros abrazando el cadáver de la niña que había sucedido. El señor la abofeteo y la recrimino antes de mirar a lo alto de la torre. Ya no estaban ni la cometa ni los niños. Fue en su busca y los encontró en el jardín. El mayor estaba consolando al menor, que se sentía culpable y no dejaba de golpearse la cabeza con sus manos. El mayor de los gemelos, al ver la llegada del mayor, decidió acarrear con toda la culpa. Pero no se esperaba que le diera tremenda paliza.

En ese momento empezó a odiarlo, por cada golpe,lo maldecía. Entre sus últimas lágrimas, hizo una promesa:

Iba a destruir a su propio padre.

* * *

Iepale~

Esta es la nueva historia! ha nacido de escuchar "Silverthorn", disco completo de Kamelot...la adoro *-*. No se como acabara, pero ya ire mirando en lo que lo desarrollo.

espero que os haya gustado~

Aio~

Prologo de esta nueva historia~


	2. Chapter 2

Ya se había imaginado que, después de aquella paliza de su padre por la muerte accidental de Jolee, que iba acabar a manos de un tutor. Pero no se imaginaba que ese tutor era justo a quien Roderich le caía muy mal:el español Antonio Fernandez. Hasta aquel momento, había escuchado de todo sobre el español, pero la gran diferencia era que dentro de la casa todo era malo, y fuera todo bueno.

Estaban en frente de aquel inmenso palacio con aspecto a castillo, esperando a que alguien les atendiese. El señor austriaco estaba nervioso, no, aquel lugar lo volvía nervioso. Lovino no dejaba de apretar la asa de su pequeña maleta de mano. Iba a mentir: no tenía miedo.

Vieron como una mujer de cabello corto rubio con una cinta verde y vestido largo verde abría la puerta con una sonrisa gatuna. Lovino ya la había visto varias veces en su antigua casa: la señorita Emma Van Dijk.

-Buenas tardes- saludo antes de nada, como buena señorita- Ahora mismo vendrá el jefe Fernandez. ¿quieren esperar dentro?

-Sabes que no, Emma- contesto arisco el aristócrata

-Siempre igual... normal, yo tampoco quiero que entres- se escucho la voz de un hombre a la espalda de la señorita- Cuanto tiempo, Edelstein

-Fernandez- saludo de mala manera el aristócrata

-¿A si que me dejas a tu hijo mayor Lovino? No se porque no me extraña... -suspiro con una sonrisa el español. Miro al pequeño- yo seré su tutor hasta la mayoría de edad

* * *

Silverthorn (House)

Nuevo Hogar

* * *

Emma agarro el equipaje del pequeño y se lo dio a la sirvienta para que lo llevara a la habitación asignada por el propio jefe. Con la mano, Lovino Vargas siguió a la joven por la casa, para que la conociera y se familiarizase ya con su nueva casa. Antonio Fernandez y Roderich Edelstein se quedaron solos, pero fue breve, ya que ninguno de los dos se soportaban por ciertos acontecimientos del pasado.

Lovino fue mirando la casa-castillo, cuadro por cuadro, puerta por puerta, habitación por habitación, hasta el jardín. Pudo ver un poco mas lejos un huerto de tomates, se le iluminaron los ojos, ya que era su enorme debilidad. La joven mando llamar a dos de la casa, su hermano mayor y otro "hijo adoptivo" del señor de la casa.

-Ellos son Vicent, mi hermano mayor, y Ernesto, el hijo adoptivo del señor de la casa. Falta el hermano mayor, Paulo, que esta de viaje desde hace bastante tiempo- explico Emma con una sonrisa gatuna-mira que no lo conocemos y llegamos aquí hace 6 meses...

-Es que llegasteis a un día que se fuera... es buen hombre,y no tan despistado como el jefe- soltó el hombre.

-Me alegra saber lo que piensas-dijo una voz por la espalda antes de agarrarlo por el cuello e intentar revolver su pelo ordenado en rastas.

Lovino se fijo que Emma y los dos chicos empezaban a reírse, mientras el mayor de los hermanos se mantenía con el rostro serio, fumando de una pipa. Se quedo extrañado, ya que, la persona que ya no consideraba su padre, Roderich Edelstein, nunca hizo aquello, apenas recordaba una buena muestra de semejante cariño, y mucho menos una sonrisa. Pero si de su pobre madre Elizaveta,que estaría sufriendo el después de la muerte de su hermana Jolee con Feliciano.

-Hablaremos un poco en mi despacho antes de comer... ¿Que hay?

-María dice que Paella...pero que si quieres otra cosa, que cambia

-No...dile que perfecto

Antonio dio la vuelta y se fue para su despacho, seguido de cerca por el pequeño Lovino. Volvía a fijarse en el majestuoso interior de "Silverthorn". Era como mantenerse sobre un hermoso castillo del medioevo pero con el interior del renacimiento o barroco,no sabía con exactitud, pero era algo que no se encontraba en cualquier otra, ya que la gente optaba por hermosos y costosos palacios junto con "casa de campo". No, la casa Silverthorn cumplía todos los requisitos de palacios y casas de campo, era único... y muy hermoso, era el único adjetivo que encontraba el pequeño Lovino Vargas con cada paso que daba por aquella casa. Entro en el despacho y no se esperaba menos de lo que imaginaba. Lo hizo sentar en una de aquellas sillas.

-Bueno...Edelstein ya me ha contado que has matado a tu hermana y que por eso estas aquí...pero como paso de él, quiero que me lo cuentes tu

Lovino se quedo sin habla, ya que ninguno de su antigua casa quería escuchar su versión de la historia y por ello recibió aquella paliza. Pero igualmente hablar.

-Subí a lo alto para jugar con la cometa solo,pero Feliciano vino y también quiso jugar, entonces, empezamos a discutir y nos dimos cuenta de que subió Jolee... Empuje a Feliciano y este por accidente a nuestra hermana y cayo.

-Me imagino que subirías porque, ya que te sentías solo, para poder mandar un rato a comer tomates al mundo...pero te advierto que si te quieres vengar, lo hagas bien

-¿como?-Lovino no entendía

-Si quieres hacer que Roderich sufra, dale donde mas le duela...y la joven Jolee no lo era-aquello lo dijo con una voz que no era para nada parecida al de antes:sonaba siniestra, a punto de erizarte la piel- ya puedes ir al patio con los chicos... yo tengo cosas que hacer...

-No es por parecer indiscreto pero...

-Ya me imaginaba que querrías vengarte...yo lo hice una vez y no me completo, pero si pude darle un final a una parte de mi vida...- comento el español sin mirar al pequeño Lovino

-Eso y...

-Emma y Vicent vinieron por que el señor de sus tierras los desalojo y a Ernesto lo adopte porque parecía un buen muchacho con María...lastima que mataran a su hermano mellizo.

-Gracias por aclarar las dudas, señor. Con su permiso...

-Ya iré a comer ahora- escucho el menor, y al mirar, vio que regreso el señor de antes.

Estaba a mitad de camino cuando vio a la joven Emma ir en dirección a el despacho del señor de la casa. Se fijo en el pequeño y le dedico una sonrisa gatuna de las suyas.

-La comida ya esta echa...iré a avisar al señor

* * *

Iiepale! por fin actualice!

es que mis idas de olla son mortales y por ello no pude actualizar (tonta de mi)

nos veremos en el proximo cap!

PD:María es Mexico, me apetecía usarla una vez mas, y como vi algunos fics en el que tiene su hermano, ya se lo cargaron (lo sientoo)


	3. Chapter 3

Lovino Vargas entro en el comedor y quedo alucinado por dos razones: la gran mesa que estaba colocada en el medio de la sala, y la segunda era por el enorme bufet que había colocado la mujer sirvienta. Vio como los "hermanos" Ernesto y Vicent se sentaba al lado derecho de la mesa en ese orden. Había algo que para el no encajaba. Duda que manifestó al momento:

-¿Porque hay dos sillas en el medio?

Ambos chicos se miraron y el mas viejo de los dos hablo:

-Ahí antes se sentaba el hermano del jefe- dijo con un tono lleno de nostalgia- pero esta vació desde hace 6 meses y se le echa un poco de menos...el jefe decidió mantenerlo igual,por si decidía aparecer un día de improvisto

Pensó que aquel hombre debía de ser muy bueno o importante por el tono de voz de Ernesto. Aunque podía ver indiferencia en el de Vicent. Enseguida se acordó de que ni el ni Emma sabían quien era por llegar un día después de su partida.

-Siéntate aquí- medio ordeno el segundo, apagando su pipa- porque en la izquierda serán María y Emma...

El niño se sentó sin dudarlo y con las manos apoyadas en la mesa, espero algo impaciente a Antonio y Emma...

Porque había visto pasta ala bolognesa y ese era su plato favorito.

* * *

_Silverthorn (house)_

_Tranquila Tarde_

* * *

Vio como Emma y Antonio venían juntos a la gran mesa del comedor, y Antonio se sentaba en aquel centro con aquella silla vacía al lado, con Emma a su izquierda y otra silla vacía. Supuso que sería de María, la otra interna. No sabía porque notaba a la señorita Van Dijk diferente, pero supo que algo iba mal, ya que vio aun mas molesto a su hermano, que agarraba con fuerza los cubiertos de plata. Vio a la sirvienta traer el vino y empezó a servirles a menos el, que era menor, le dieron agua en una jarra que también era hermosa. Parecía que Silverthorn House no perdía su majestuosidad en ningún momento. Vio a la que podría ser María entrar al comedor por la puerta de la cocina.

-Perdón la tardanza...que aproveche-dijo con una sonrisa-de postre habrá tarta

Vio que la mujer iba bastante diferente que Emma: Un vestido blanco con vuelos de colores y su pelo estaba recogido en dos hermosas trenzas . Pensó que en la cocina llevaría algún delantal, porque si no, no se explicaba porque aquel blanco puro no tenía ninguna imperfección. La mujer se sentó al lado de la belga, que parecía algo molesta.

-Ella es María, la última en entrar en Silverthorn. Una de las joyas recolectadas de mi viaje a México...se le coge cariño de enseguida- dijo Antonio agarrando la copa- demos a Lovino Vargas la Bienvenida que se merece a Silverthorn

-¡Una buena fiesta!-dijo animada Emma

-Si quieres llamamos a tu hermano para que venga-dijo María

-Eso si Edelstein nos deja...-dijo el español-pero tendría que ser mañana, para que de tiempo...hoy que se relaje...

Todos brindaron (Lovino como pudo) y empezaron a comer. Antonio alabo la paella echa por María , que a su vez le pregunto a Lovino a ver si la pasta era de su agrado. Respondió con la cabeza, ya que estaba intentando tragar toda la pasta.

Al terminar, se fue a su habitación y se sentó en la silla del escritorio. No creía todavía que estaba dentro de una casa tan magnifica como era Silverthorn, era mejor que la casa de Edelstein. Y le iban ha hacer una fiesta de bienvenida a la cual podía invitar a su hermano Feliciano. Se preguntaba como había pasado el día solo. Quizás su padre lo estaba presionando para que fuera como una maquina de hacer dinero como Jolee. Se quedo pensando...¿cual era el maldito punto débil de su padre, si no lo era su hija mimada y perfecta? Antonio le había dicho que era otro...¿madre Elizaveta? Lo veía probable, pero al pensar que también recibió su castigo por la muerte de Jolee, hizo que se desvaneciera. ¿el dinero para mantener su nivel de nobleza?

No lo sabía, pero tenía que saberlo para su dulce venganza por todo el daño que le había echo.

Sacudió la cabeza y miro por la ventana, intentando refrescar su mente un poco. Vio a Vicent y a su hermana, que no paraba de sonreír y pedir a su hermano que parase de fumar.

-¿Que pensaría el hermano de Antonio de ti al verte fumar?

Es verdad...podría mirar los viejos cuadros a ver si veía marca de aquel extraño. Salio de su habitación y fue mirando pasillo por pasillo a ve si encontraba algo, pero solo encontraba cuadros de paisajes, adultos desconocidos, el señor de la casa y una niña que iba elegante como Jolee. Vio a Antonio algo cansado con un hacha en mano, cosa que asusto a Lovino. ¿Que hace un señor con un arma?

-¡Tranquilo! ¡No te voy a matar! -dijo poniendo atrás el hacha- ¡que lo iba a guardar en el despacho!

-¡No te pasees con eso!-grito asustado-¡parece que mataras a alguien!

Aquella respuesta sorprendió a ambos. Ya había sacado aquel carácter que tenía en la casa de Edelstein.

-Perdona, hombre...tampoco es para ponerse así- dijo con una sonrisa, como si el comentario del niño hubiera sido una simple broma- ¿que haces en el pasillo?

-Mirar cuadros...-dijo mirado otro cuadro de la extraña niña

-Esa era mi hermana- dijo con un tono de nostalgia al ver el cuadro de la niña.

-¿como que "era"?

-Esta como tu hermana ahora... muerta de niña...accidente...pero padre la ponía como una princesa solo porque la quería demasiado... como a nosotros, dos mellizos que perdieron a su padres biológicos en patéticas guerras entre señores

En un breve momento, le dio pena aquel al que llamaban jefe. Además la cosa era que seguía sonriendo el hombre. ¿serían de las falsas?

-Pero no te pongas triste...cuando murió el viejo adoptivo ya eramos mayores y mi hermano empezó a se explorador...Paulo no puede parar, le encanta mirar todos esos territorios. Y yo aquí ya tengo a esta familia...y Silverthorn...

-¿Tan importante es este lugar para ti?

-Mucho...por eso no deje que tu padre me lo quitara...¿quieres ver un cuadro de mi hermano y yo?

* * *

Iiepale! Actualice~

Todavía dudo un poco de México, ya que pongo google y tiene muchas imagenes diferentes. Pero así estara bien (espero no fastidiarla como un piano).

Aio~


	4. Chapter 4

Lovino empezó a seguir a su tutor Antonio, quien iba echando una rápido vistazo a los cuadros familiares. Buscaba el mas actual para mostrar a su hermano. Lovino iba mirando y se quedaba bastante sorprendido por la belleza de aquellos cuadros: desde hermosas damas, señores elegantes, la dulce hermana muerta de su tutor, unos niños que no reconocía,un señor mayor y lo típico de lugares idílicos. Todos eran perfectos ante su vista. Tenían mucho que envidiar al palacio Edelstein.

-Y este es mi hermano mayor

* * *

_Silverthorn (House)_

_Familia & Fiesta_

* * *

Eran mellizos.

Esa fue la rápida conclusión del pequeño Lovino Vargas. Vio que ambos llevaban trajes costosos color rojo. Al lado de Antonio estaba Ernesto de joven, inconfundible por sus rastas.

-Yo decidí quedarme al frente de Silverthorn- empezó ha hablar mientras miraba con nostalgia el cuadro- me encantaba esta casa y las guerras en tierra, claro que me iba a quedar. Pero a el le gusta el mar, e ir por ahí sin ataduras, mirando mundo, pero siempre con una sorpresa bajo la manga

-¿El conoció a señor Edelstein?-pregunto mirando con atención el cuadro

-¡Claro! ¿quien no lo conoce?-rio el español- pero como esta poco en tierra, el apenas sabe nada de mis peleas con tu padre

En la cara del pequeño Lovino apareció una mueca de asco, no le gustaba que le llamasen hijo de aquel hombre. Su pobre hermano Feliciano, su pobre madre y su pobre hermanita Jolee de alguna forma habían muerto por culpa de él...y el mismo se incluía.

-Mañana te presentare a mucha gente...gente con la que tendrás que entablar buena amistad, si hace falta finges, pero tienes que hacerlo

-¿porque?

-Es muy necesario para tu venganza, ¿o ya no quieres?

* * *

Después de aquella tranquila tarde, se fue a los baños de aquella casa. Para el, mucho mejores que los del palacio. La cena fue otro gran banquete a manos de María y la otra sirvienta. Lovino agradeció la comida y se fue a dormir a su habitación, después de escuchar todos los buenas noches de la gente.

Ya en su cama, tapado con suaves mantas, se dedico a mirar el techo, a pensar. Su vida había cambiado de posición, a uno en el que la casa mas bella, Silverthorn, lo acogía como uno mas entre sus hermosas paredes. Podía ver un futuro sin unirse a la armada.

Pero echaba de menos a su hermano Feliciano y a su madre Elizaveta. Pero mas aun a Jolee. Lamentaba no haber podido ir a su funeral, lamentaba el accidente, lloraba su perdida. No volvería a ver a la niña de cabellos de oro en forma de dulces bucles, ni su sincera sonrisa... nada de ella, y no la había ni despedido. Se sentía culpable...y algo miserable por causar el accidente.

En cierto modo, su padre tenía razón.

Pero le odiaba. Sus lagrimas de tristeza se volvieron de odio infinito. Nunca admitiría que Roderich Edelstein tenía razón en algo. Nunca lo admitiría como padre, y mucho menos le iba a perdonar el haber destrozado su familia.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó el pequeño Lovino, las sirvientas ya estaban trabajando: limpiaban todo rincón de Silverthorn, le ponían nuevas cortinas, en la mesa central extendían nuevos manteles...y al frente estaba Emma, con su sonrisa gatuna, dirigiendo esa orquesta. Se imaginaba a la joven María ya en su amada cocina, pensando que iban a servir a los invitados.

Tuvo que desayunar en la cocina "algo simple" (que a la vista del italiano, no era para nada algo simple por mucho que lo dijera María) e intento entrar en el huerto, zona todavía "desconocida", pero la belga le paro los pies.

-Tenemos que encontrar un traje para ti...¿no querrás ir informal, no?

* * *

Lovino se encontró en una situación muy semejante a la que vivía en la casa Edelstein: dos mujeres con metros y telas sacando sus medidas para trajes negros y marrones. Pero ahí faltaba alguien: su hermano gemelo riendo y animando a que probasen en el los colores que quisieran. También se acordaba a la perfección de aquellas "pasarelas" donde su su hermana les enseñaba sus nuevos trajes.

-¿Te pasa algo, Lovi?-pregunto extrañada Emma, sacando de sus recuerdos al italiano sonrojado.

Nadie le había llamado con un apodo con cariño.

-Nada...¡estoy deseando que llegue mi hermano!

* * *

Ya era de noche para cuando se quiso dar cuenta. En menos de media hora, Silverthorn se lleno de invitados vestidos con lujosos trajes negros, marrones o azul oscuro. Alguno con sombrero y otro con adornos de piedras preciosas o cadenas de plata y oro. Podía ver a mujeres con simples vestidos de colores apagados y pelo largo recogido en moño, o alguna como el pelo suelto. Alguna que otra llevaba algún vestido de color vivo: rojo, naranja, rosa... Todos ellos coincidían en que llevaban algo en las manos: un presente para Antonio o para el recién llegado Lovino, que sonreía por ver tantos regalos para el.

El chiquillo se decanto por el traje marro sencillo: chaleco tweed marron con una decoración joyas y cadena de oro, una camisa simple blanca y unos pantalones cortos marrones. Los calcetines y zapatos marrones también eran nuevos. Ya el detalle de la corbata fue de María, alegando que así parecía "mas formal, todo un señorito". Miro por los alrededores para ver algún rostro conocido, y solo vio a Ernesto, con una simple camisa con algunos botones desabrochados y unos pantalones simples negros cortos, de traje, con unos zapatos negros, fumando un puro mientras hablaba con unos señores que reían.

-¿Perdido, Lovino?-pregunto una voz femenina a su espalda.

Vio que era María, con una sola trenza y una rosa (novedad que le sentaba muy bien), con una gargantilla y pendientes de plata, que combinaban perfectamente con un vestido blanco de corpiño y para abajo falda con volantes, con una cinta roja la cual estaba decorada de piedras rojas preciosas. Seguro que sería un regalo de Antonio.

-algo...si-admitió algo avergonzado

-¿Buscamos a Feliciano?-pregunto con una sonrisa

El italiano asintió y fueron a buscarlo. Se encontraron con Emma, que también llevaba una rosa, solo que en la cinta, con su gargantilla de diamantes y rubíes,y un hermoso vestido rojo de palabra de honor y vuelos, que estaba con su hermano, vestido con un traje azul oscuro con cadenas de plata y gemelos de oro. También a Antonio, con un traje negro, hablando con unos hombres.

-¿Donde esta Feliciano?-Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

En un momento dado, se separo de María por accidente y estuvo andando solo hasta dar con su hermanito, que estaba bebiendo al lado de un señor de pelo largo recogido en coleta, una cicatriz en el ojo y una gabardina larga roja como la sangre, unos pantalones negros y botas. Juraba haberlo visto antes.

-¡Hermano!-salto de la alegría Feliciano- ¡Tienes que contarme que tal en Silverthorn! Te traje un regalito~

No presto atención a las palabras de Feliciano. Se quedo pensando...a ese hombre lo había visto en alguna parte de Silverthorn. Feliciano al verlo, sonrió.

-Es un hombre muy majo...se llama...

-Deja que me presente- cortó al italiano menor. su sonrisa era muy parecida al de Antonio- Mi nombre es Paulo da Silva, hermano de Antonio... bienvenido a la familia de Silverthorn House, siento no haber traído regalo como los demas


	5. Chapter 5

La gente se cayo al escuchar aquellas palabras del hombre. Lovino abrió los ojos como platos. Estaba en frente del mellizo de su tutor, aquel que se había ido a la aventura hará 6 meses y solo conocía Ernesto. Feliciano sonreía, ya que no entendía como era que la gente se había asombrado ante la llegada de Paulo.

* * *

_Silverthorn (House)_

_El Hermano Mayor_

* * *

Antonio miro a su hermano de arriba para abajo, sorprendido, pero feliz de verlo sano y salvo de aquellas aventuras de su hermano. Paulo revolvió el pelo a su hermano menor, feliz de verlo.

-¿Porque no has mandado a alguien a avisar?

-¿y perderme tu cara de sorpresa en plena fiesta?

-¡Ven que te presento a la gente!-dijo arrastrando a su hermano- Ya conoces a Lovino Vargas, hijo de Roderich Edelstein... soy su Tutor hasta mayor de edad...

-Ya lo sabía, de nuevo, encantado~ - miro para todos lados- ¿donde esta Ernesto?

-¿como no me puedes ver si soy el único mayor con pantalones cortos?

-¡No has cambiado nada, sobrinillo!- dijo feliz, dándole golpes en la espalda, amistosos-eso de fumar puros...ahí que cambiar eso

-No te lo crees ni tú...¿has visto a mis nuevos hermanos?

-Espero que no fumen como tu

-Demasiado tarde, mi hermano fuma como un jornalero- dijo Emma entrando en la conversación

-Ellos son Emma y Vicent... vinieron justo el día después de tu llegada...

-Encantado...espero que mi hermano no os de mucho el coñazo

-¡Paulo!

-Demasiado-se quejo el holandés

-¡Vicent!-exclamo asombrada Emma

-La última es María...-siguió Ernesto- vino hace no mucho, es buena cocinera

-Encantado...-dijo, agarrando su mano y depositando en el, un beso. Emma miro a otro lado.

-Yo...también- dijo algo sonrojada la mujer

La fiesta siguió su curso, con presentes, comentarios, felicitaciones... gente que tenía ganas de conocer a Paulo da Silva.

Lovino Vargas, al lado de su hermano, feliz, quería que no acabase aquella noche. Era la primera fiesta en la que no estaba dejado de lado, en la que la gente se daba cuenta que existía y no se pegaban a Feliciano.

¿Porque no podía estar Jolee con él?

* * *

Paulo arrastro a los hermosos jardines de Silverthorn a su hermano menor. De noche aquellos jardines eran muy hermosos, con aquellas Farolas de aceite marcando un camino para que la gente no acabara en el huerto de tomates, aunque Paulo y Antonio eran conscientes que alguna que otra persona iba con su pareja a... "hablar".

-ahora me explicas que esta pasando...¡esto no parece Silverthorn!

Paulo miraba serio a su hermano. No se fiaba de el, y mucho menos del último integrante de la familia de Silverthorn. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

-No tramo nada, hermanito- dijo con una sonrisa que para Paulo era mas falsa que una moneda de madera. Conocía todas sus cartas- es que Roderich trajo a su hijo mayor porque piensa que ha sido él quien mato a Jolee

Paulo se quedo a la defensiva, ya que aquello le recordaba a su difunta hermanita. Igualmente...

-No uses al chiquillo para vengarte de Roderich

-Es el quien quiere venganza...¿que tiene de malo darle una ayuda?

* * *

Ya era la mañana cuando el joven Lovino se despertó al lado de su hermanito. Le ayudo a prepararse para volver con "el malvado" Roderich y que soportase el ser su nueva maquina de hacer dinero. Vio que la joven María ya estaba despierta y que iba ha hacer el desayuno. Se despidió de su hermano y fue al comedor, donde ya estaban todos, incluidos Antonio y Paulo.

-Pienso quedarme aquí un tiempo, hasta que salga otra exploración... así que, pretendo llevarme bien con todos... y vigilar a este-dijo revolviendo el pelo de su hermano

-¡Ya no soy un niño pequeño!- se quejo el español-soy tutor y propietario de Silverthorn

-Si...pobrecillas las chicas, que ven su trabajo multiplicado por tu culpa

-¡Paulo!

-Además te recuerdo que parte de esta casa también es mía por palabra de Rómulo por mucho que en la escritura salga tu nombre...a ver que has echo en mi ausencia-dijo dándole un golpe en la frente

-Aquí esta el desayuno~ -dijo animada la mexicana

Paulo probo un poco y felicitó a la chica, que se puso colorada. Lovino miro el panorama y vio a Vicent bastante molesto al lado de Ernesto, que reía. Emma solo soltaba alguna risilla que otra.

-Una pregunta... ¿porque viajas? ¿no es mejor quedarse en Silverthorn?

-Me encanta Silverthorn...es hermoso y perfecto...pero me viajar me hace ser libre

_Yo seré libre cuando me vengue-_se dijo Lovino

Vicent se levanto y se marcho del lugar sin decir nada, preocupando a Emma.


	6. Chapter 6

Silverthorn estaba cambiada.

O eso pensaba el recién llegado Paulo da Silva. Pensaba que su hermano, por cosas del pasado, había aceptado a Lovino Vargas, hijo de Roderich Edelstein, en su casa y usarlo como arma de venganza. A parte de eso, tenía que intentar conocer a aquellos nuevos integrantes de la familia de Silverthorn House. Su trabajo había empezado.

* * *

_Silverthorn (house)_

_La verdadera familia de Silverthorn_

* * *

Lovino Vargas vio como el hombre que tenía al lado, Vicent, se levantaba y se iba sin decir palabra, como si estuviera molesto por algo. Llego a pensar que sería para ir a fumar, pero, como ya lo había visto fumar en la mesa, pensó que sería por algo molesto. Su hermana, Emma se disculpo, se levanto y fue a la puerta, en busca de su hermano. Paulo miro todo aquello mientras bebía, como si fuera un espectáculo. Aunque Lovino ya había visto esa mirada en la de su padre, sabía que estaba analizando esa situación.

Termino su desayuno y salió en busca de Emma. La encontró en el jardín, al lado de su hermano, que ya estaba fumando, bastante triste. Se quedo detrás de una columna.

-¡no deberías meterte en mis asuntos!

-Soy tu hermano y tengo derecho- dijo tranquilo antes de dar un calada

-Pero si yo decido hacer eso, es mi decisión...

-¿Cual es tu decisión, dices?-pregunto Paulo.

Lovino se intento esconder, mientras el mellizo mayor entraba al gran jardín de Silverthorn. El joven no quería perder palabra que cambiasen, por ello siguió escondido. Vio que Paulo estaba serio y Vicent muy molesto, a la vez que su hermana intentaba mostrar una mascara de felicidad muy mal echa. Se notaba que era falsa...y el luso quería saber porque.

-Ninguna...no hace falta que se moleste

-Si me molesto, porque creo que tiene que ver con mi hermanito menor

El joven abrió los ojos como platos. ¿El tutor Carriedo tendría algo que ver? Si el se veía como una persona no capaz de herir a nadie...

-Esto a usted no le importa, señor Da Silva- dijo el hombre levantándose-vuelva a dentro de Silverthorn

-La verdad es que si que me interesa, ya que, quiero saber que rayos pasa dentro de Silverthorn, mi casa...y me da que mi hermano tiene que ver

Lovino vio como el ambiente empezaba a cargarse de mala manera. No le gustaba ver como su, podría llamarlo hermanastro, se enfadaba con el hermano de su tutor. Emma agarro el brazo de su hermano y se fueron del jardín, antes de que el mayor pudiera decir nada. Aquella conversación estaba incomodando demasiado a la rubia. Paulo se sentó en el banco y vio Silverthorn. El italiano intento irse sin que le viera, pero no lo logro.

-No esta bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas...

-Tu también lo has echo...

El otro se rió, sabiendo que era verdad. Le dejo un poco de sitio al chiquillo, que, tembloroso, acepto. Vio Silverthorn, tan imponente y hermoso, con aquellos jardines que terminaban donde el huerto empezaba.

-¿Que haces ahí relajado, Paulo?-pregunto Antonio

-Mira que tenemos aquí... mi hermano y Ernesto disfrazados de campesinos-rio Paulo

a diferencia de todos los días, Antonio llevaba una camisa ancha blanca y unos pantalones marrones cortos, al igual que Ernesto. Llevaban cestos en la mano, y detrás, María, con su hermoso vestido blanco nuclear y delantal amarillo, tenía una pamela del mismo color y una cesta, como ellos. Pero ella iba descalza.

-Iremos a recoger tomates para la comida~-anuncio feliz María- ¿Queréis venir?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza, sonriendo. Lovino miro (con algo de envidia) como los tres, cual "familia feliz" iban a la cosecha. Paulo se levanto y entro a Silverthorn mientras que el italiano se quedaba en su sitio, mirando como la gente se iba. Cuando se vio solo, decidió investigar un poco sobre lo de antes. ¿que habría echo Emma?

Fue por los grandes pasillos de Silverthorn hasta entrar en la gran biblioteca. Se escondió entre las grandes estanterías para escuchar la conversación de los hermanos, escuchando unos sollozos acompañado por el asqueroso olor del tabaco del mayor. Se acerco un poco mas, viendo como Emma estaba pegada a la ventana mientras que su hermano en uno de los sillones. Lovino recordaba que aquella ventana daba al huerto, donde estaban María, Ernesto y Antonio recogiendo tomates.

-Te repito que no te dejo...¡no puedes venderte, hermanita!

-Yo lo amo...y estoy dispuesta a hacerlo con tal de que se quede conmigo...

-Sigo pensando que estas loca, hermanita... ese hombre te esta haciendo mucho mal... ¿que pasa si no te acepta? ¡Acabaras ida y te suicidaras como le paso a Katerina!

-Katerina no era pretendienta de Antonio...

-Pero es la causa del odio entre Roderich y Antonio...puedes acabar igual...busca otro hombre, pero ese no

Lovino abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¿donde había escuchado él en la casa el nombre de Katerina? ¡El cuadro tapado!

Noto que alguien ponía su mano en la boca. Giro y vio que era Paulo. Este se llevo un dedo a los labios para decirle que se callara. Ambos se fueron antes de que les pillaran. Lovino se fijo en que Paulo no llevaba una radiante sonrisa, lucía serio. Siguió sus pasos hasta la habitación del pequeño, donde este se sentó en la cama mientras el mayor se quedaba mirando por la ventana.

-¿no te has fijado de verdad en la belleza de Silverthorn?

Aquella pregunta asombró al pequeño. Para él, aquel palacio o castillo enorme llamado Silverthorn era la palabra belleza y perfección personificadas. ¡Hasta el huerto tenía su propio encanto!

-En realidad, Silverthorn es como...lo que hace feliz e infeliz a mi hermano pequeño...

-¿Puedes contarme la...realidad de todo eso?-pregunto algo tembloroso- seguirán siendo mi familia, pero tengo que saber la verdad...

-Estas en tu derecho...-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa larga- Todo empezó cuando mi hermano y yo llegamos a esta casa, después de que mataran a nuestros padres. Vinimos con nuestra hermana menor, Susana. Ella estaba algo delicada de salud. Por aquel entonces eramos mozuelos como tu y ella tenía la edad de Jolee. A vista de todos aquellos de la nueva sociedad, eramos perfectos después de toda la chapa y pintura que nos dieron: Trajes costosos, cuidadoras para la pequeña, armas con las que defendernos... todo que era mas que perfecto. Pero nuestro tutor, literalmente, se había enamorado de Susana. No había día en que no la sobre mimase, en que no le diera cosas que ni ella pedía... De mientras, nosotros también teníamos nuestros lujos, pero yo quería visitar mas mundo, ya que solíamos vivir encerrados en Silverthorn...pero mi hermano lo que quería era irse a ver a cierta chica que había conocido: Katerina. Mi hermano se intereso de tal forma en ella, que todas las noches se escapaba para verla hasta los 18. Pero...ella siempre le recibía con insultos. Hasta que Roderich se entero. El lleva desde niño interesado en Silverthorn... así que se aprovecho de aquello y le propuso un cambio:Silverthorn por Katerina. Iba a negar al día siguiente, pero...

-¿se suicido?-pregunto, asustado

-Si... al parecer la chica se había enamorado de otro hombre y pensó que Antonio le iba a quitar la posibilidad de estar con él, así que prefirió quitarse la vida. Antonio se deprimió mucho, y gran culpa se la echo a si mismo...

-Entonces... ¿Todas las peleas son por el suicidio de Katerina?

-No...por Silverthorn- corrigió el hombre- A fin de cuentas, Roderich quiere esta mansión ... pero Antonio no le iba a dejar que le quitaran lo que era suyo. Esta casa es como una jaula de oro para él...también hubo otras movidas mas tarde, pero ahora solo me acuerdo de Katerina porque te pareces mucho a ella.

Lovino se quedo sorprendido...¿como iba a parecerse ella a una mujer?

-me he dado cuenta que Silverthorn ya no es tan puro como antes, ya que aquí ha muerto gente asesinada, o enredos amorosos... mirando un poco, María y Emma están enfrentadas entre si por el corazón de mi hermano que solo las ve como familia, Vicent quiere matar a Antonio por motivos que desconozco, Ernesto ya tiene a quien amar y negocios que no me gustan, pero son suyos... y tu: un niño que quiere venganza

-Y la voy a cumplir, cueste lo que me cueste...

-¿Te merece la pena?-pregunto, mirando al niño muy serio-puedes matarte a ti mismo por intentarlo

-Ahora que se que Silverthorn y el dinero son lo mas importante para mi padre... si

-¿Seguro que es solo eso? ¿no se te escapa un detalle?

Y aquello dejo pensando al italiano, mientras que el luso abandonaba el lugar. ¿todavía le faltaba por saber algo para consumar su venganza? ¿Que era aquello que se le olvidaba? ¿cual era otro punto flaco de su padre?


	7. Chapter 7

Ya habían pasado extraños días desde aquella "charla" con Paulo da Silva, y Lovino Vargas no dejaba de pensar en la palabra Venganza. Silverthorn, el dinero y algo que él desconocía eran las debilidades de aquel aristócrata que quería ver muerto: su propio padre. Pero...

¿Como iba a vengarse?

* * *

_Silverthorn (House)_

_Espejos_

* * *

Días...aquellos días se estaban volviendo fríos y cálidos a la vez.

Se había acercado mucho a su nueva familia: cogía tomates con Ernesto, Emma le leía libros, Paulo le contaba sus aventuras, había visto a María cocinar y recibía clases. Lo normal en una casa.

Pero sabía que no conocía todavía a la perfección aquella casa. Era mas... sabía que lo mas bello de Silverthorn solo era la estructura, porque las personas, su familia, solo eran perfectos cuando estaban de cara al publico. Pero solo sabía bien poco. Por mucho que a escondidas escuchase peleas entre hermanos, líos amorosos y negocios algo sucios, no eran un gran trozo de la oscuridad de Silverthorn House. Y era esa oscuridad la que también estaba consumiendo al joven Lovino sin que él se enterase. Porque aquel lujo hacía un hermoso mundo que andaba gracias a aquella venganza, del que poco a poco, "tomate a tomate" se olvidaba de la razón. Solo quería ver a Roderich Edelstein muerto.

Como Antonio.

Pero su tutor sabía como actuar, aun sabiendo todos los puntos flacos del aristócrata, no lo hacía. ¿sería por mantener la paz? ¿para mantener Silverthorn? No lo sabía.

Aquello era extraño, como la sala de espejos de la gran casa perfecta. Cada espejo reflejaba a la persona, pero, solo se reflejaba lo que la persona quería mostrar. Deseaba poder romper todas aquellas cuando se mostraba como un chico que todavía no podía conseguir lo que mas deseaba, que no era capaz a grandes cosas...Un simple niño bien vestido.

-Céntrate en el problema, Lovino- lo saco de sus pensamientos Antonio

-Lo siento...

-¿En que estas pensando ahora?

-En...nada

La noche había llegado y el chico ya estaba en su habitación, tumbado en la cama. Podía asegurar que le invadía una sensación de asco, sin saber porque. Salió de su habitación y con una lampara de aceite en la mano, empezó a andar por los pasillos de Silverthorn. Escucho risas y voces del salón, era sin duda la reunión de Ernesto. Siguió adelante, ya que aquello no importaba mucho. Pasillo arriba, escucho la voz de Paulo y Vicent, que estaban jugando a las damas de una forma algo relajada en la sala de juegos. Puso un poco la oreja en la puerta para intentar escuchar algo, pero solo llegaban murmullos que no llegaba a entender. Decidió seguir adelante. En la biblioteca se escucharon sollozos de una mujer. Miro a todas partes y al mirar por el cristal, vio a Antonio y María entrando en los jardines. Se hizo un esquema mental mientras seguía andando por los pasillos. Se paro en la sala de los espejos.

Al entrar, no encendió ninguna luz, seguía con la lámpara, mirando su reflejo en todos los espejos. Se daba asco a si mismo. No tenía ni derecho a mirarse a si mismo en un espejo.

-_Vamos a jugar_

Miro a todas parte, pensó que había escuchado la hermosa voz de Jolee. Miro todos los espejos pero no encontró nada. Sacudió la cabeza, seguro que había sido su imaginación.

-_Mama quiere que vayamos las dos a hacer compras...pero me apetece ir al puerto_

Se puso a la defensiva. ¿Que había sido eso?

-_Mira Lovi...¡el mar es precioso! Es mejor que estar mirando montañas_

Creyó haber visto la figura de su hermanita en un espejo: blanca como un ángel, sus perfectos bucles rubios y su hermosa sincera sonrisa.

-_Sonrié Lovi...ya no voy a estar contigo_

Al creer ver de nuevo a Jolee en frente de el, golpeo el cristal con su propio puño. Lo rompió. Trozos de cristal se clavaron en sus nudillos. Pero aquello no quitaba las alucinaciones. Tiro la lampara a uno de los espejos, y rompió algunos mas, gritando el nombre de su hermana difunta. No quería que le recordase que era incapaz de poder vengarla, ni de vengarse de los golpes de su padre...

Era incapaz de nada.

-¡Para Lovino!-escucho grita a Emma, pero el seguía.

Que los cristales rotos reflejasen todo su odio e impotencia.

Que reflejasen al autentico Lovino.


	8. Chapter 8

Lovino dejo que la joven Emma le quitara los trozos de cristal de los puños mientras que su tutor miraba enfadado. No era por menos, ya que la sala de los espejos estaba totalmente destruida y tuvo que pedir a María que limpiara el estropicio que se había montado: trozos de cristales y pequeñas gotas de sangre se habían mezclado en el lujoso tapiz del suelo. Tendría que ir a ver a Roderich para que pagara.

* * *

_Silverthorn (House)_

_Deuda_

* * *

Después de "aquel incidente", Antonio se vistió de la mejor forma y fue a casa del aristócrata Roderich Edelstein a decirle lo que tenía que pagar. Lovino Vargas se sentía mal, ya que no tenía ganas a deber nada a su padre, pero tenía que ser consciente de que tenía que pagar lo roto. El joven tenía la suficiente madurez mental para saber que, lo que había roto no habían sido los espejos, era el reflejo de si mismo, y por ello no había podido parar. También creyó haber visto a su hermana Jolee sonriendo y aquello era como una maldita espina en el corazón. Sabía que nunca aceptaría su ida. En el fondo, odiaba saber que en parte si había tenido la culpa en la muerte de su hermana menor.

-Lovino...¿vienes a recoger tomates conmigo?

El nombrado la miro algo sorprendido. El pensó que la chica quizás estaría enfadado con el, ya que vio por la ventana como ella y Antonio paseaban por los jardines, pero estaba sonriendo como siempre. Lovino dio una sonrisa desagradable antes de aceptar. No cambio palabra con ella hasta coger la cesta y entrar en el gran huerto. No pudo dejar de pensar que ayer escucho a una mujer llorar y ver a María y Antonio entrar en el hermoso jardín a la noche. Era como una de aquellos libros de su madre, donde todos los amores acababan en tragedia o en un final donde el hombre escogía una mujer y no se sabía mas de la otra. En verdad, no quería ver a las dos chicas enfrentadas por su tutor, sabiendo que el no estaba interesado en ninguna de ellas. Deberían buscar otro hombre que las hiciera felices y dos hijos, no alguien que las hiciera sufrir.

Mente femenina...tan incomprensible...

¿Que verían en su tutor? Si no era nada del otro mundo...

-Lovi, andas distraído... ¿Te pasa algo?

Aquella llamada de María lo despertó y vio que todos los tomates que había cogido estaban en el suelo. Se agacho a cogerlos no sin antes decir a la cocinera que no le pasaba nada. En verdad no iba a comentar sus dudas de mujeres a una mujer. Ya los iría descubriendo el, que para algo era un hombre... bueno, hombrecillo en camino de hombre.

Llego la hora de comer y con el, Antonio. Se le veía cansado y aburrido, sin su sonrisa de siempre. Aquello significaba que lo había pasado... "bien" en el palacio Edelstein.

-¿Que, hermanito? ¿buena hora del té?-pregunto irónico su hermano mayor antes de tomar vino

-Si...super bien...maldito piano el que tiene, se lo rompería a hachazos...pagará los destrozos con tal de que no lo denuncie... es que, eso de pasar la tutela de la noche a la mañana no esta bien visto

-Pero dentro de poco sera oficial...¡Lovino parte de Silverthorn!- dijo entusiasmada la belga

-Intento agilizar las cosas como puedo- suspiro el hombre sirviendo se vino- maldigo su raza, puto inútil

-Tranquilo hermanito...- suspiro Paulo, antes de probar la carne- menuda mala hostia cuando esta con el loco de Roderich

-No lo has visto cuando esta con Sir. Arthur Kirkland...-dijo el holandés antes de seguir comiendo

-¡Vicente!- dijo Ernesto golpeando su espalda haciendo que se atragantara- ¡No digas cosas malas del jefe!

-¡No le llames Vicente, Ernesto!- dijo María

-Lo se...pero me sale solo, que se cambié él su nombre...

-NO- negó de inmediato Vicent

La comida siguió con charlas aparentemente carentes de datos que le servían al pequeño Lovino. El italiano pensaba en como estaría su hermano, en como estarían madre y el cuerpo enterrado de Jolee. Seguro que su sepultura tendría hermosas flores blancas cambiadas cada día, las que mas le gustaban, y su nombre estaría grabado a la perfección. Pero quien mas le preocupaba era su hermano, desprotegido en aquel nido de víboras, aun lamentando se del fallo cometido por ambos por querer jugar con una simple cometa. Seguro que a Roderich Edelstein se le ocurría la genial idea de usar a Feliciano para ganar dinero, o aprovechar mientras que el legalmente era su padre para entrar en Silverthorn. Porque todavía se acordaba de las palabras de Paulo.

-¡Lovino!

La llamada de su tutor lo saco de sus pensamientos y vio que todos le estaban mirando, hasta las sirvientas. Se puso algo rojo, culpa de la vergüenza.

-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto algo dulce María- No has probado bocado...

-Sera que no le gusta tu comida...-dijo Emma con un toque ponzoñoso en sus palabras

-No es eso...es que no tengo hambre- mintió el joven antes de desplazar su plato unos centímetros

Se disculpo con los adultos antes de salir del comedor. No les iba a decir sus pensamientos, no quería que lo tratasen como un pequeño chico adorable por preocuparse de su hermano, quería actuar contra Roderich cuanto antes.

Pero debía ser paciente... tenía que saldar la deuda por los espejos, descubrir el punto débil de su progenitor y atacarle como él hizo.

-Tu niño, eres tonto

Se giro y vio al holandés con pipa en mano, con una mirada seria y fría.

-¿Que quieres?

-Cambia de una vez, estas en Silverthorn y parece que no te has dado cuenta que estas en la cuna de tus problemas

-¿Eing?

-Me se de memoria el culebrón, es el centro de la mayoría de mis problemas...y los tuyos-dijo el hombre tranquilo mientras caminaba a su lado- pero también tiene sus cosas buenas: redes, influencias...¿conoces lo oscuro de Silverthorn? Seguro que no...déjame enseñarte lo "bonito" de este lugar...


	9. Chapter 9

El pequeño Lovino Vargas siguió a su "hermano mayor" a través de los silenciosos y lujosos pasillos de Silverthorn hasta llegar a una sala que su tutor, Antonio Fernandez, no le había enseñado hasta la fecha. Entraron y vio que era como un simple despacho, con sus estanterías a rebosar de libros gordos y el emblema de la casa en la mitad de la pared a la espalda de la butaca principal. Vicent movió las gruesas cortinas y pudo ver a través de la ventana los hermosos jardines de Silverthorn regados por la sirvienta y "hermana mayor" María. Espero paciente a que Vicente le mostrara lo oscuro de Silverthorn, pero parecía que no llegaba...

se había llegado a cuestionar a ver si de verdad había algo oscuro, si todo era una broma del mayor para que dejase sus ansias de venganza a un lado. Pero cambio de opinión cuando vio que el hombre cogía un libro y se sentaba donde seguramente, Antonio lo hacía cada noche.

* * *

_Silverthorn_

_cosas de mayores_

* * *

A partir de ese momento, juro que su infancia había acabado para dar paso a un adolescente de Silverthorn. Ya sabía porque Antonio quería criarlo y porque Paulo quería que dejase su venganza.

Sin adelantarse... paso a paso para descubrir como paso aquello.

Vicent había abierto el libro y mostrado a Lovino sin preocupación alguna, como si esperase que a la primera supiera que contenía aquel libro. Pero vio como el chico torcía el gesto, intentando encontrar lógica alguna a lo que aparecía.

-Solo veo nombres y fechas... es un simple registro...-Lovino conocía de antes los registros porque su madre siempre escribía meticulosamente las personas que visitaban el palacio Edelstein para mantener un pequeño control para que no le pasara nada a nadie, sobre todo a Jolee- ¿Para que quiere mi tutor un registro de las personas que visitan Silverthorn?

-No es exactamente un registro de eso, enano... -dijo mientras se encendía su pipa

-Es un registro de las personas que ha matado mi hermano...y veo que sigue en aumento desde el día antes de irme-dijo Paulo entrando en la sala- ¿Que haces enseñando este lugar al crio? Te dije que...

-...no se lo enseñase, pero no me he resistido... ¿o no te gusta que la gente sepa que lleva Silverthorn?- le pregunto antes de dar una calada

-¿Para que querría Antonio matar tantas personas?- pregunto manteniendo se inocente Lovino- El libro esta casi completo...-se fijo el pequeño pasando las hojas

-Algunos son personas que Antonio a matado personalmente, otros los sicarios los han echo, y otros son favores solo para ganar mas redes en el sub mundo...- aclaro el pelo pincho sin mirar como el portugués lo miraba mal

-¿Sicarios?

-Contratas a gente para que mate a alguien a cambio de dinero- definió el hermano del tutor, que estaba bastante molesto- Silverthorn tiene contacto con muchos sicarios... a la policia le faltan manos para contarlos... si es que hay policías que creen que Silverthorn es la cuna del horror

-También influencias en lo publico...-susurro asombrado

-El viejo nos dejo muchos... "juguetes"-dijo el mayor de todos- Y mi hermanito se ha dedicado ha hacer Silverthorn mas grande tanto por lo legal, que por lo ilegal...tenías que haberme avisado de la droga pero no! La tenías que manejar tu mismo-dijo señalando al holandés

Lovino empezó a pensar mientras que los dos adultos discutían el echo de que el joven descubriera algo que tendría que haber descubierto un poco mas tarde. Tanto material oscuro para poder matar de inmediato al señor Edelstein... pero tenía que pensar, porque podría meter en un aprieto a toda su nueva familia. Pensó un poco mas.

Quería que la tumba de su hermana fuera perfecta.

Quería que su hermano estuviera a su lado en la cama como antes, durmiendo seguros.

-Quiero poder- dijo rompiendo la discusión de los dos hombres

-¿Para matar?

-Para estar con mis hermanos... no quiero que sigan en manos de ese hombre...ese hombre tiene que ser destruido, pero mas tarde

Tenía que destruir todo lo que mantenía como un aristócrata a su padre: la música, la iglesia, la empresa... todo lo que hacía completo a su padre debía ser arrasado, y la mejor forma era llevando lo a la mas miserable ruina, que el viera con sus gafas empañadas por la mugre como su palacio se caía a trozos, el mayor símbolo de poder que tenía y su piano destrozado. Como su mujer también la abandonaba...

-De el solo quedara la sombra

Antonio miraba desde la puerta feliz y enfadado. Feliz porque le había salido un heredero que iba a desarrollar astucia y destruiría aquel que le destruyó en el pasado, pero enfadado porque hizo falta enseñar la sala oscura.

Entro en la sala y todos los tres hombres le miraron. Estaba serio, sin aquella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-Si quieres ser mi heredero, tendrás que aprender mucho

-Estoy dispuesto

-a ver cuanto duras...- Antonio enseño una de sus mejores sonrisas-vamos a merendar~


	10. Chapter 10

La merienda se le hizo corta. Todo estaba delicioso. Se notaba que María era gran cocinera. Se levanto de la silla y se dejo perder en el gran jardín de la casa Silverthorn. No sabía de que iban aquellas lecciones que le iba a dar su tutor para que fuera el heredero de la fortuna de la familia, pero sabía que si quería poder, necesitaba convencerlo antes de que se encaprichara de Emma o María, se casasen por amor y tuviera un hijo que obtendría todo por derecho de sangre.

Todo fuera por una dulce venganza.

* * *

_Silverthorn (house)_

_Profesor molesto_

* * *

Lovino miro como Emma coqueteaba indirectamente con su tutor, y aguanto las ganas de vomitar. No sabía que veían en aquel hombre, sabiendo que podía tener a cualquier hombre con incalculable fortuna. Decidió seguir su camino y se encontró en su habitación, mirando por la ventana, como Ernesto iba con María al huerto. Mas de una vez pensó que Ernesto quería a María para él, pero siempre descartaba la idea. Aparto la vista y se fijo en sus nuevos libros. Ahí aparecía toda la nueva materia que iba a dar con un profesor particular en la biblioteca. Al inicio pensó que era broma, que era una mala jugada de Antonio, pero al ver que era verdad, decidió seguir con el plan.

Les echo una ojeada y se planteo si aquello todo le serviría para algo. Luego cayo en la cuenta que si, para la fortuna que quería.

-No pensé que irías en serio con esa chorrada de venganza

-y tu sigues intentando que no lo haga

El hombre miro a otra parte. Todos eran unos tercos, incluso él. Se fue, pensando que no necesitaban hablar mas.

Lovino suspiro, que tío mas pesado. Pero aquello era de segundo plano. ¿que le importaba que aquel tipo le sermoneara?

* * *

Al día siguiente vio llegar al profesor: un señor serio con cara de pocos amigos. Le pareció extraño que tuviese el pelo blanco y los ojos rojos. ¿sería una especie nueva de vampiro? Si era así, aquel traje negro con aquel "pin" de cruz de hierro le iba muy bien.

-¿Que tanto miras? ¿nunca has visto un albino?

Lovino se quedo mirando. Si estaba ahí un profesor era para aprender. ¡le tendría que enseñar el significado de Albino!

-Lovi- saludo el español- te presento a Gilbert, gran amigo mio y tu profesor de ahora en adelante

Este sonrió socarronamente. El pequeño italiano trago duro. Antonio acompaño a los dos (mas bien, iba hablando con su amigo,guiándolo solo a él, Lovino iba atrás escuchando sus comentarios) y llegaron a la biblioteca. Antonio dijo que no podría darle una sala solo para el si no aprovechaban la biblioteca. El albino le sonrió diciendo que le daba igual mientras "el crío" estudiase. El tutor los dejo solos. ¿para que iba a mentir? A la primera le había caído mal.

-Enano...¿sabrás hacer algo?

-Escribir...leer un poco...

-Nada... no sabes hacer nada... -río el albino con malicia- te voy a enseñar yo...

Lovino descubrió en ese instante que era estudiar de golpe. Gilbert no era un profesor que perdonaba ningún fallo, y el estaba haciendo hasta los mas tontos fallos que se premiaban con un golpe de la regla de madera. Lo odiaba de verdad.

-¿yo para que quiero saber esto?

-si quieres ser algo, no te lo tienes que saber, lo tienes que comprender...te suspendería ahora mismo de por vida, incompetente

Aquello le dio una rabia inmensa. ¿quien se creía el vampiro ese? ¡nadie le llamaba incompetente! ¡él era el incompetente por enseñar a hostias!

Se paso la cena comiendo de mala leche y se fue a su cuarto sin medir palabra. Salto y aterrizo en plancha sobre su cama, hundió su cabeza en la almohada y empezó a gritar bastantes insultos al profesor, tutor y Edelstein.

-¿Te pasa algo?

Era la dulce Emma. Por un momento, seguro que habría quitado sus ojos en su tutor. Lovino se puso recto y negó con la cabeza, con una mirada seria. Ella se rió, sabía que mentía. Le abrazo brevemente (ya que Lovino la apartaba porque no quería) se sentó a su lado.

-Gilbo es buen hombre, muy serio con su trabajo, pero...

Se callo al ver que el chico la ignoraba. Con la mano le dio una suave colleja

-No te puedo decir porque Gilbo te tiene un poco de manía, pero si que te esfuerces en superar lo que él piensa de ti si quieres ser el heredero de Antonio...se el hijo prodigio que la gente piensa que no puedes ser


	11. Chapter 11

Lovino miro con asco a su profesor, el señor Gilbert, gran amigo de su tutor, Antonio. Seguía recordando sus errores, y le daban ganas de clavar su pluma en la garganta del albino. Pero recordaba las palabras de animo de Emma y dejaba sus impulsos asesinos a otra parte para centrarse en aquella maldita tarea. Tenía que demostrar que él era el único heredero de la fortuna de su tutor.

* * *

_Silverthorn house_

_El Hijo Prodigioso_

* * *

Por fin era la hora de comer y vio como María le servía un suculento chuletón. Como le encantaba la comida de la mexicana. No podía negar, que quería probar de aquellos vinos traídos de lugares diferentes, pero era menor y solo contaba con la aprobación de Ernesto y Vicent, quienes apoyaban la idea que probase su primera copa. Antonio solo sabía alabar la comida y decirle a Emma que tan buen trabajo hacía con sus bordados. Se preguntaba porque no les hablaba de futuro y matrimonio como su padre a Jolee. Vio como comía de una forma bastante tosca su tutor, al lado de un pollo que, para él, piaba de una forma ruda.

-La comida es mortal, María...felicidades..-dijo con la boca llena

-¡NO hables así!-se quejo Paulo,a veces no soportaba a aquel hombre

-No has cambiado nada- dijo riéndose el español

Terminaron la comida con un postre de chocolate echo por Emma (también elogiado por el jefe), y volvieron al tajo.

Estudiar todo aquello sabía que solo era una de las tantas llaves hacía su propósito, pero era muy pesado. Insistía en las tareas, y por mucho que pasaba el tiempo, Gilbert no encontraba argumentos para desanimar al muchacho.

El tiempo pasaba, pequeños días que se volvieron grandes semanas, y Lovino había echo un gran progreso. A Gilbert le repateaba aquello, pero no podía hacer mas que enseñar al chico. Apenas podía sacar ninguna falla, a ojos de Antonio, se había vuelto "hijo prodigio" por tardan tan poco en hacer mucho avance.

-Gilbo, deja a Lovi en paz...él no tiene la culpa de lo que paso

-Para mi, si...

Se fijaron en que el muchacho los estaba viendo. ¿de que tenía la culpa? ¡si no lo conocía de nada! Seguro que era otro de los enredos de Silverthorn.

-¿De que tengo culpa?-fue directa la pregunta del menor

-De nada... tan solo eres... fruto de un matrimonio concertado y con malas intenciones... Roderich se caso con ella por dinero...jodiendo a Gilbert, que se iba a casar por amor...¡pero no tienes la culpa! ¡tu padre es muy ambicioso!

-Si...nos mira como si fuéramos menos que él...

-Ahora entiendo porque Roderich miraba por encima del hombro a madre...-susurro el menor, pero los mayores le escucharon- y su extraña obsesión por Jolee

-Me enteré que él decía que tu la mataste...

-¡Ni siquiera la toque cuando paso!-saltó Lovino por primera vez cuando hablo del tema

-Tranquilizate...¡y a clase! Que yo me voy a por tomates~

-¿No has pensado en casarte?-le pregunto Gilbert antes de irse con el menor-necesitas un heredero de sangre, a parte de Lovino

-Todavía no he encontrado mi medio tomate~

* * *

Lovino vio que su profesor estaba sentado sobre la gran mesa, sin libros ni nada...

-Después de chuparte toda la teoría, la pondrás esta noche en practica, por eso no te daré clase ahora

-¿Perdona?

-Esta noche Toño va a montar un fiestón de postín en mi nombre, para decir que ya soy parte de Silverthorn con mi hermano menor.

-El famoso Ludwig pisará por fin Silverthorn...

-Para ayudar en negocios a Toño, no mas... tiene dos años mas que, pero por su carácter parece mayor que yo...

-No tengo nada para vestir...

-Emma se encargo de eso esta mañana...esa mujer es muy eficiente

El pequeño Lovino se quedo pensativo un rato...quizás aquella fiesta le servía para ganarse su título de heredero.


End file.
